First Time
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Bella finally gets what she wants, although it far from what she expected. Rating for sexual content. EdwardBella. Please read and review.


**First Time**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Romance/Angst

Spoilers: Eclipse

Warnings: Sexual content

Summary: Bella finally gets what she wants, although it is far from what she expected.

A/N: Um, this is based on my first time. Basically, I had the same experience as Bella does in this fic, although my guy wasn't as understanding and loving as Edward is.

My father had taken a weekend fishing trip with Billy, leaving me alone in the house. I had called Edward in a rush, asking him to come over right away. I wasn't sure why I wanted to do this now, but Edward _had_ agreed to give me what I wanted.

I sat at my kitchen table, playing nervously with the ring on my left hand as I waited. My heart was pounding and I could already feel my arousal low in my stomach.

I jumped when I heard the sound of squealing car brakes outside. Within seconds, the front door banged open and he was standing in front me, his beautiful face lined with worry. "Bella?" he asked, obviously misreading my nervousness. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "Nothing," I assured him. He looked confused. "Charlie took a weekend fishing trip with Billy, he won't be back until Sunday." I paused, biting my lip. "And I thought you might like to stay with me."

His expression softened immediately. "Oh well, of course," he said, sitting down beside me. I detected a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

I cleared my throat. "I...um, I wanted to ask you something."

"Anything," he replied, his golden eyes burned into mine with curiosity.

I had to remind myself to breathe. "You said that you'd give me what I wanted..." I looked up at him; his expression hadn't altered. "Well, I've changed my mind," I whispered and pretended I didn't hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." To tell the truth, it had taken me a lot of time to convince myself that I really _did_ want this.

He stood and I took his outstretched hand. He led me through the house and up to my room.

I half expected him to kiss me then, but he didn't move a fraction of an inch. I was suddenly more nervous than I'd ever been; if I really wanted this I'd have to initiate it myself. I slowly took a step closer to him and lightly laid my hand on his chest, smiling uncertainly up at him.

I noticed the slight tremble in his hands as he placed them on my waist. I tilted my chin up and pressed my lips against his. I lifted my hands and wrapped them around his neck, drawing him closer. One of his hands slid around to my back and pressed gently on my spine. I moaned, and opened my mouth, his ice cold tongue slid along my bottom teeth.

He moved then, walking me backwards toward my bed. When my knees hit the edge of the mattress, I turned and sat, Edward sitting beside me.

I broke the kiss, gasping. His lips went to my throat and I reached for the buttons on his shirt. My hands traced the perfect planes of his chest, coming to rest on his left nipple.

His large hand covered mine for a moment, his mouth was close to my ear and I could hear his breath coming out low and short. I pulled his arms out of the sleeves, leaving him completely bare-chested against me.

"Bella..." Edward's cool breath sent shivers through me as it brushed against my neck. I reached for the buttons on my own blouse, but my hands were shaking so bad that I couldn't get them undone. "Let me..." He slipped each button open with his right hand. His left reached around and unclasped my bra, removing it along with my shirt.

He reached out and placed his hand on my right breast. He rubbed his thumb in small circles, making me jump and tense.

Edward froze immediately and withdrew his hand, looking alarmed. "Sorry," I mumbled, flushing. He still didn't move and I grabbed his hands, bringing them back to my chest and pressing his palms into my soft flesh.

He squeezed gently and I gasped, arching into his hands as bursts of pleasure rippled through my body. He kissed me, roughly this time, and pushed me down on the bed. My hand tangled in his hair as he pressed his chest against mine. The contact of his cool skin against mine, burned.

He shifted, breaking the kiss. My legs fell open involuntarily and he settled between them. I moved, and he groaned, a low deep sound in his throat. Then he pushed forward slightly, creating a delicious friction.

I moaned loudly; it wasn't even skin-on-skin contact, but it felt amazing. "Bella..." He whispered. "I think I need to..."

My hands went to his waist and hastily undone his belt buckle and zipper. I couldn't resist, my hand slid into his boxers. He gasped loudly when I my fingertips brushed his hard flesh. I looked up at him; his eyes were closed, his lips pressed together in a thin line and his skin had the slightest tint of color to it.

Is he really that sensitive? I wondered. I wrapped my hand around him and squeezed ever so slightly, sliding my hand upwards as I did so.

He moaned and froze, his hand suddenly clutching my wrist. "Patience, love," he said throatily as he pulled my hand out. I blushed again when he pulled away and rid himself of his remaining clothes.

I couldn't meet his eyes when he crawled back on top of me. He kissed me as he hooked his fingers into the belt loops on my jeans and pulled them, and my panties, off of me. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes.

Edward trailed kisses from my forehead, to my nose, my lips and then my neck. I felt his erection pressed against my thigh and panic rushed through me.

Why was I panicking now? I had, after all, given this much thought. Edward did love me, of that much, I was sure. So why was I so scared?

He took one of my hardened nipples into his mouth, groaning as he did so. "Bella..." he gasped. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The doubts that had been floating around in my head vanished when he brushed his thigh against the hot, swollen flesh between my legs. "Yes," I breathed, arching against him. He shifted and positioned himself between me. He looked down at me and captured my lips in a gentle kiss as he began to push himself inside me.

The first few inches were not nearly as painful as I thought they would be. But then I felt a sudden, intense burning and stinging. I broke the kiss, gasping at the severe, agonizing pain I was feeling. "Bella?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"Stop Edward, please," I whimpered, trying desperately not to let the tears, that had gathered in my eyes, fall.

He froze above me, thinking that I just needed a minute. I shook my head as the pain lessoned only slightly. "It hurts too much," I moaned, and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes; the tears slid down my cheeks.

He pulled out and moved beside me, pulling me into his arms. "I'm so sorry Bella," he whispered, kissing my shoulder. I let out a strangled gasp as I sucked in a deep breath. "Does it still hurt?"

It did, but not nearly as much as it had when he was inside me. "A little," I said.

I felt his hand travel down my stomach to my thighs. I moaned, but it wasn't from the slight burning I still felt, when he parted my legs. "Just relax Bella," he said his breath soft against my ear. "The pain will go away soon." His fingers carefully traced circles around my inner thighs, sending a shiver down my spine.

Edward's dark eyes met mine before he moved his hand up my leg. I gasped and my eyes fell closed.

He ran his thumb over my clit and I shuddered, pleasure washing through me. He continued, moving his thumb in slow circles, increasing the pressure and tempo.

I felt a tightening in my lower stomach that started to build, stronger with every movement he made with his fingers. Then, with one final flick of his thumb, my body exploded in sensation. "Edward," I whimpered as my body went rigid and waves of pleasure washed over me.

He captured my lips in a soft kiss as I relaxed against him. "Better?" he asked when he pulled his hand away.

I nodded and snuggled closer to him, burying my head into his chest. He reached over and grabbed a blank off of the rocking chair that sat beside the bed. He threw it over us and I closed my eyes as my breathing returned to normal.


End file.
